Mousse's Change
by Su-Love
Summary: What hapens when Mousse gets contacts and finally relizes that he deserves better than Shampoo? Wll this is what happens read this fic please! no flames please & plz R&R plus Missyhelped me out a lil in this fic


Mousse's change  
  
Theme song: Alchemy of Love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Come to you across the divide  
Looking out, a wrinkle in time  
There is nothing less I would do  
Than to stand up for truth  
  
In the cold dark ways of this lonely place  
I will warm you, hold you  
A gold shield glistens and your breath quickens  
I stand close by over you  
  
Two hands held strong and sure  
With the power of one  
Reaching out past the walls  
That can hold you  
  
We are guardians, warriors  
Come from somewhere to mind  
What creates you and shapes  
The Alchemy of Love  
  
There is a chain of light out across the endless skies  
And I see the energy that reflects me in your eyes  
And keeps us both alive  
And keeps us both alive  
  
Evening and the shadows will come  
To destroy what we have done  
But always will the power of love  
Shine a light bright as the sun  
  
When the cold dark waves on the shores break  
I am around you, found you  
A gold sword fires and night expires  
A long night surrounding you  
  
We are guardians, warriors  
Come from somewhere to mind  
What creates you and shapes  
The Alchemy of Love  
  
There is a chain of light out across the endless skies  
And I see the energy that reflects me in your eyes  
And keeps us both alive  
And keeps us both alive  
  
When the cold dark waves on the shores break  
I am around you, found you  
A gold shield glistens and your breath quickens  
I stand close by over you  
  
Two hands held strong and sure  
With the power of one  
Reaching out past the walls  
That can hold you  
We are guardians, warriors  
Come from somewhere to mind  
What creates you and shapes  
The Alchemy of Love  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter1: Bye Bye Shampoo!  
  
  
Mousse walked around Shampoo's restraunt. He looked at Shampoo his loved one that did not love him back. For years since he was three Shampoo always rejected him. Mousse walked in the door up to (Dry monkey) Cologne. "Cologne!"  
  
"What is it Mousse?" Cologne asked in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I quit!" Mousse yelled.  
  
"What!!!!!???" Cologne yelled. "Your my only worker besides Shampoo!"  
  
"So sue me!" He begins to walk out the door.  
  
"Dont forget this!" Cologne threw a bucket of cold water on him.  
  
Mousse turned into a duck, looked back at Shampoo and flew away.  
  
"Great Grandma!" Shampoo said in her annoying voice. "Where duck boy go?"  
  
"He left to never return!" Cologne said. "And he better not!"  
  
"Oh...Ok whatever!" Shampoo piped. (What is wrong with her?)  
  
~  
  
Ranma sat on a roof in boy form. "How boring...."  
  
"Boo!!!!!!!"   
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" Ranma fell off the roof and into a pond turning into a girl.  
  
"Ranma-sama! Shampoo made food for you!" Shampoo said.  
  
"ERRRRR!!!!!! DONT EVER DO THAT AGAIN!!!!!!!!!" Female type Ranma yelled.  
  
Shampoo just giggled stupidly.   
  
~  
  
Ranma was sitting in his desk at school talking with some boys.  
  
"Attention class!" The teacher said. "We have a new student! Thats your cue young lady!"  
  
A girl with black hair with golden highlights in it came in the room. "Hello I am kondishona ke!" She bowed gravely.   
  
Ranma's eyes shot open as he watched Kondishona go to her seat. 'What a babe!' He thought to himself.  
  
Akane saw this and started growling.  
  
~  
  
Ranma was walking home with Akane. Akane was still burning up. 'How could he that bakamayou!' She thought to herself.  
  
"Hey guys!" Kondishona popped out of nowhere.  
  
"Hi!" Ranma said approaching Kondishona.   
  
"Hello Ranma, Hello Akane!" Kondishona piped.  
  
"RANMA!!!!!!!!" Shampoo came bike riding torwards him, jumped off her bike, did a flip in the air and landed on Ranma. "Oh Ranma!"  
  
"SHAMPOO!!!!!!!!!! HI!!!!!!!" Mousse waved at her while not wearing his glasses.  
  
"Huh?" Kondishona turned around to see Mousse without his glasses (And his beautiful teal eyes)   
  
Mousse looked at Kondishona directly in her blue eyes. "Oh hi!"  
  
"hi..." Kondishona said. "Umm........ who are you?"  
  
"Oh I'm Mousse who are you?" Mousse asked back.  
  
"I'm Kondishona...." She said.  
  
"Oh get out of here Mousse!" Shampoo yelled.  
  
"No you get out of here you purple haired spaz!" Kondishona snapped.  
  
Akane and Ranma begin to laugh.  
  
"ERRRR...... Who are you calling a spaz?" Shampoo asked.  
  
"To you of coarse no one else around here has purple hair do they?" Kondishona said.  
  
"Oh you... By the law of the amazon I must teach you a lesson." She said getting in fighting stance.  
  
"What lesson how to be a phyco?" Kondishona said sarcasticly.  
  
"ERRR....... YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Shampoo threw a punch at Kondishona.  
  
"Wow that really hurt" Kodishona said sarcasticly, she didn't have a scratch on her in an instant Shampoo got a kick in the face and fell down to the ground.  
  
At this time Akane and Ranma were on the ground laughing there heads off.  
  
Shampoo looked up. "Oh you!!!!!!!!" She tried to kick Kondishona.  
  
Kindishona caught her kick and punched her in the stomach. "Take this!" Then she punched her in the face.  
  
Shampoo fell to the uncontious.  
  
"I wo......." Kondishona began.  
  
"SHAMPOO!!!!" Mousse yelled.  
  
"Huh?!" Kondishona said confusely.  
  
"MAN!!!!!! Shampoo is weaker then you Akane!" Ranma laughed.  
  
Akane began to glow a bluish color. "EERRRRRRR!!!!! YOU JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She punched Ranma into a lake.  
  
Mousse went up to Shampoo. "Shampoo are you alright?"  
  
Shampoo began to wake up... "AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" She slammed Mousse on the ground and ran to Ranma.  
  
"Mousse are you ok?" Kondishona asked.  
  
"Yea I'm fine..." He said.  
  
"Oh you broke your glasses." Kondishona handed him his glasses. "You know my dad owns an eye clinic he probably could get you some contacts!"  
  
"Well see no one has been able to make contact that will work with me!" Mousse said.  
  
"Dont worry my dad is the best eye clinic in all of China he can make it!" Kondishona said and winked to him.  
  
"Oh ok!" Mousse said.  
  
Ranma got out the water in his female form. "No way! Is it just me or is Mousse getting a girl????!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Akane smiled. "Hey Mousse! Kondishona! I know a really cool place you guys can go while your contacts get made!"  
  
Kondishona looked at her feet and began to blush. "Well ok..."   
  
Mousse was blushing also.  
  
~  
  
Mousse and Kondishona were walking down a street. "Do you like your contacts?" asked a blushing Kondishona.  
  
"Yea there alot better than those glasses." Mousse replied blushing also.  
  
Kondishona saw that there was a carnival down the street. "Oh Mousse look a carnival! Lets go there Please Mousse!"  
  
"Umm ok!" Mousse piped.  
  
"Yeah! Lets go!" Kondishona dragged him into the carnival.   
  
~  
  
"Heheheheh!" Kondishona giigled as she dragged Mousse from ride to ride.  
  
"Wait up Kondishona!" Mousse yelled.  
  
Kondishona laughed.  
  
~  
  
It was night and Mousse was walking Kondishona home. "Mousse thanks for taking me to the carnival!"  
  
"No problem Kondishona! Thanks for the contacts!" Mousse said.  
  
"Well this is my house I guess I'll see you later!" She ran up and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!" She went inside her house.  
  
"Bye...." Mousse said blushing.  
  
To be continued.....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
DC: I do not oh Ranma 1/2 or its characters ok thanks! I do however on Kondishona so dont use her!!!!  
Author's notes: Is this possibly? I'm writing a plain romance fic not an action/adventure/romance fic! I'm writing a plain romance fic! scary! I hoped you liked cya laters!  
  
^_* Suru-beri 


End file.
